Unexpected
by Breyton2009
Summary: Not good with titles or even summaries but the summary is inside. This is a twoshot liley story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: it's a Liley two-shot story. I know I have other stories up already but this just popped in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters.

Summary: Miley writes Lily a letter. How will Lily respond to it? Did Oliver and Lily get Married?

Part One

Dear Lily,

Its been a year since we spoke. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding with Oliver. I know sorry won't cut it but I really am sorry. You see there has been something I have been meaning to tell you. Ever since we met there was something special about you. Cliché as this may sound I fell head over heels for you. Of course I never had the guts to tell you till now, but than again I was too afraid to admit my feelings till now. When you began dating Oliver is when I realized to myself that I will always love you. I really did try to make it to the wedding but I just couldn't show my face, watching someone I truly loved marry someone else. I hope one day you can forgive me but as long as your happy I will be too. I hope we can fix our friendship, if not I will understand. I miss you everyday. Long ago I felt as if there could something between us, was I right? Did you feel the same way? Never mind forget it, doesn't matter now, your married to Oliver.

I want you to know I am still living in the same place. You know where to find me if you need me for anything. Hope all is well with marriage life. Hope to hear from you if not than I guess this is goodbye. I would say more but I don't want to embarrass myself anymore than what I already am.

Love always,

Miley Stewart

A few weeks later somewhere in New York City Lily got a letter in the mail. It was from Miley, curious she began to read the letter.

:"Oh my god I have to go to Malibu." Lily says with the letter in her hand.

Lily grabbed her purse off the kitchen top along with her car keys heading to the airport. As soon as she got there she bought a one way ticket. Time seemed to stand still as she kept rereading the letter.

Meanwhile Miley is practicing the guitar in the living room She didn't hear anybody come in.

"Your still more beautiful than I have ever imagined."

Miley stopped what she's doing turning around to see a familiar face standing in the doorway.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the review. Here is the last part to this story. Enjoy!

Part two

"_**Your still more beautiful than I have ever imagined."**_

_**Miley stopped what she's doing turning around to see a familiar face.**_

"Lily?…what are you doing here?" Miley asked not able to move at all as if she was frozen in place.

Lily held up the letter smiling. "I wish you told me sooner like a year ago before the wedding."

"Oh right yeah about that." Miley begins to say working the courage up to walk towards Lily. "I'm sorry I didn't go its just well I wanted it to me."

Lily keeps smiling. Miley didn't understand why the blonde was smiling but she did adore that smile.

"We didn't get married Miley."

"I'm glad your happy…wait came all the way to see me didn't get married say what?" Miley asked shocked at the news.

Lily laughs bringing herself a lot closer to the brunette. ?I didn't get married, I just couldn't and do you want to know why?" She asked leaning in closer to where Miley could feel her breath on her neck. "You were right I did feel the same way…I came here to tell you I am back and I want to try and work on us?"

Again Miley had nothing to say. Her mouth dropped open just looking at Lily dumbfounded.

"Urgh your killing me Miles." Lily says annoyed bringing her lips right on Miley's lips with intensity.

"Does that answer anything?"

"Wow."

"And she speaks."

Both girls laugh. Lily and Miley became an official couple a couple days later enrolling in a nearby college in Malibu. After college graduation Miley proposed to Lily which she said yes than got married on the beach in Hawaii.

About a year into their marriage they conceived a child through artificial insemination which Miley decided to undergo. They had a baby boy, Jayden Parker Stewart, who became everyone/s pride and joy. He was spoiled by his grandfather and his Uncle Jackson. With a big surprise Oliver, Miley and Lily all connected again naming him godfather to Jayden. Oliver accepted the fact Lily and Miley were married though when he first found out he was a little but knew as long as Lily was happy that's all that matters. They all became a family.

_Expect the unexpected_

_Follow your heart_

_Fate has a funny way of working out_

_Dream that dream_

_Wish upon a star_

_When you unaware_

_Destiny tends to happen_

_The end_

Okay so I believe I just did a sucky end. I hope it was okay. I will have more stories coming soon. LILEY rules just saying, lol!


End file.
